


Between The Lines

by Letters_to_Somebody



Series: Last Call For Two [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: You and Shorter are fighting about you leaving for school. You can't understand why he's so angry, you want to apologize and talk it out, but he hasn't been back since.
Relationships: Shorter Wong/Reader
Series: Last Call For Two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Pack It Away

**Author's Note:**

> This came out longer than a one shot oops. Also if you're new here welcome, I am super dramatic

Opening your laptop, you pick your favorite spotify playlist before looking around the room of the small apartment you shared with your boyfriend and friends. Hands on your hips you knew you were supposed to start packing but finding the best place to start was impossible. Every time one of your fingers so much as touched anything you were whisked away down memory lane. From shirts that you got when you first moved to New York planning to only stay for a year-it had been four- to the fake rose Shorter had bought for you the day you met. That memory took hold hard, mostly because of the disagreement you and Shorter had been passively aggressively maneuvering around for days. While living in New York you found a job in journalism, mostly freelance writing articles here and there. It wasn’t enough anymore to be some anonymous writer; you had seen your fair share of tragedy and a burning desire was lit deep in your chest to be more. Max- the man who had taken you under his wing- suggested you attend a college in California the degree could rally ramp up your career. At first the idea sounded nuts, the school was insanely expensive, and renting a town house was currently stretching you thin enough. Knowing Max came with a secret perk though he used contacts to get you in on a huge scholarship. Mostly because they could say the prodigy of Max Lobe- the man who took down New York’s biggest mafia family on a pedophilia scandal- was attending. Max gave you the news over dinner, and of course you wanted to go. 

Laying back on the bed as Rose by Briston Maroney played you twirled the plastic rose in between your fingers. Shorter had given the rose the day he met you like a true fool who believed in love at first sight. Of course, you were skeptical and only believed in a player at first sight. If Eji, who you trust with your life, hadn’t vouched for him you never would have even entertained the idea. Rolling your eyes, you took the rose in a ha-ha sort of way. Shorter had taken it as a win and asked you on a date to his own restaurant. Twice you turned him down, it was the third time that did the trick. Though you had just been saved by him so that may have helped. You were shopping near China Town with Eji when the two of you were jumped and taken hostage. Eji was being used for ransom and your head was spinning. That was also the day you found out about the gang activity Ash and Shorter were a part of. It didn’t scare you like Shorter was afraid it would. Instead you accepted his date offer kind of asking him yourself. 

He closed the restaurant down and it was just the two of you. Shorter hosted his own date taking you to your table, picking wine, cooking. He had the whole thing down, like he really had been planning it since the day you met. 

Four years later here resting your hand back down on the sheets looking up at the ceiling. Shorter hadn’t come home for two days, Ash promised he was safe, but the last words Shorter had mumbled under his breath were ‘you wouldn’t make it out there,’ and you exploded it was the final straw as you screamed at him to leave. Shorter left without another word. You’d never screamed like that at him, he’s never stayed gone for so long with zero communication. Eyes darting around the room, you decided packing was impossible there were still two weeks till departure and that was more than enough time to put your life in a couple suitcases and leave everyone behind. 

Walking downstairs the TV is playing softly and you know Eji is using it for noise. Catching him red handed in the kitchen you find him making himself a snack carefully cutting vegetables. Eji was the only reason anyone in the house didn’t live off pasta or Chinese food -courtesy of Shorter. Max helped balance their diets sometimes, but usually brought a lot of deserts with him. Not that anyone complained, Max really played the Dad role in the house. Eji was short with black hair and dark brown eyes. You never missed an opportunity to tease him about his height which he blamed on his Asian genes, until you bring up Shorter is in fact not short, and taller than Ash. That gets Eji red in the face, today though the spark wasn’t there. Instead you opted to swipe a cucumber from his cutting board. 

Eji stopped cutting all together to put his hands on his hips, “It’s dangerous for you to just grab stuff like that while I’m cutting, (y/n).”

You laugh, “It’s not like you’re going to cut my fingers off. Or are you that clumsy?” 

Eji resumed cutting, “Maybe it won’t be an accident, you did break one of my favorite photo frames.” He pointed the knife your way. 

“Wait a minute, Ash is the one who threw the pillow!” You protest.

“You’re the one who tried to braid his hair while he was sleeping,” Eji brought up a smile creeping across his face. 

“You knew his hair was getting long and you wanted to do the same thing. It looked cute!” You whine walking to the island leaning against the wooden top. 

Eji laughed, he had a cute laugh that went up and octave, “He looked great, I tried to convince him to wear it that way.” He sighed, “Instead he had to go and cut it,” Eji whined. 

Walking over Eji placed a plate of cut assorted vegetables and ranch. Picking up a carrot round you inspected it turning it between your fingers like the rose. 

“Has Shorter bene home?” You ask hoping maybe he snuck in while you were gone. 

Eji shook his head, “No.”

“Have you heard from him?” The desperation in your voice betrays you. 

Eji shakes his head again without saying a word. The frown on the face gives it all away, he feels bad, he’s been in the situation of not knowing where his lover was. Sympathy radiates off him in waves as you bite into another carrot round and think about packing, or maybe not going at all. 

Hearing the front door creak open your heart skips a beat as you look over, only slightly disappointed to watch a disgruntled blonde walk in. Running his fingers through his blonde locks Ash came up to the counter grabbing a slice of cucumber. About a million questions run through your brain at once, but you know he has something on his mind. He never walks in so silently; Ash is always sure to announce his presence as not to startle anyone into thinking it’s a break in. It’s an old habit everyone kept from when Ash was hunted down just a few short years ago. As much as you watched Ash, Eji, Sorter, hell even Max joke around, you knew the fear was still there. Harbored deep down. 

Finally, Ash swallows and his green eyes won't dare connect with yours. 

“I’m going to Coney Island for few days,” Ash announced. 

Eji turned his face screwed immediately into worry, “When are we going?”

“You’re staying here,” Ash’s voice was firm, he’d made his decision. 

Though if anyone was stubborn and could change the Lynx mind it was Eji. 

“I’ll pack a bag,” Eji didn't take no for an answer. 

Ash sighed, “Come on Eji, it’s an easy job, it’s just Arthur causing problems. Squashing him back down won’t take more than the weekend.” 

“Going alone is stupid,” Eji crossed his arms officially meaning business. 

“Do I ever go alone?” 

Eji grunted. 

“Look I’m going with, Cain,” Ash paused, “And Shorter.” 

Your breath catches in your throat as you realize why he hasn’t looked at you since he got in. The air in the apartment changes tremendous tension at the name of the man with a purple mohawk. 

“Is he coming here?” You ask. 

“Sorry (y/n), I’m actually going to meet him in china town,” Ash played with the collar of his shirt. 

You feel your guts twist the butterflies dying and anger filling your cheeks turning them red. You bang your fist against the countertop. 

“Why!” You shout your voice echoing startling yourself.

Silence sits in the room, your own voice still echoing in your ears. Slowly you lay your head on the cool varnished wood.

“He can’t avoid me forever,” You mumble, “We have to talk about this.”

It didn’t sit right with you, to just let it fester any longer your heart was breaking already the thought of him just being angry with you. You wanted to understand why he was so upset with you leaving.

“Plus, I need to apologize,” You pick your head up, “I was out of line screaming at him to leave.”

Eji turned up his nose, “From what I heard he was just as much at fault. 

You raise a brow towards Eji, “How much did you hear.”

Eji jumped a little, “I wasn’t eavesdropping,” he put his hands up in defense, “But I could hear you guys down the hall.” 

Once again, the silence overtook the kitchen. You guys really had been properly arguing. 

“I want to go,” You look at Ash trying to channel Eji’s determination. 

“Neither of you are going,” Ash put his foot down, “It’s too dangerous.”

You stand up, “Seriously Eji’s been,” you’re cut off by a knife falling to the floor.

Looking over Eji is picking up the kitchen utensil apologizing. He keeps his dark eyes on the knife as he places back on the counter. 

“If it’ll just take the weekend, we’ll see you Sunday night than,” Eji beamed his eyes closed. 

Ash nodded crossing the threshold of the island hugging Eji tightly. You saw the way Eji’s dark eye’s looked dim as he returned the hug his face just popping over Ash’s shoulder. Without another word Ash walked upstairs presumably to his bedroom. You kept your eyes down on the wooden floor listening to the footsteps creaking across the little house. 

“If I couldn’t get through to Ash this time there’s no way you could,” Eji leaned back against the counter. 

“But he let you go on dangerous jobs all the time,” You finish your rebuttal. 

“I knew you were going to bring that up,” Eji shook his head, “Ash did everything to keep me safe, he always told me to stay behind, but I never listened.” 

“Sound’s about right,” You snicker not used to seeing Eji so serious and you weren’t sure what to say, “Why are you listening this time?”

“Because I think I know why he wants me to stay.”

“If you say because of me,” You point at Eji, “I’ll come over there and sock you.” 

Eji stuck his tongue out at you, “Of course it’s you, but not you. More like imagine how Shorter would deal with it post argument, he couldn’t focus someone would get hurt. Besides you only caught the end of our adventure, you never saw what happened in the center, it was rough. Especially on Shorter and Ash.” 

You feel your shoulders sag, he was right, you were there to help Max break the story. The last major part in the chaos you took part in was finding Ash in the library. 

“Say goodbye to him for me,” You wave off Eji. You couldn’t stand to see Ash off currently. 

Grabbing your coat off the hook you could practically feel Eji’s eyes boring holes in the back of your skull.

“I’m not going where you think I’m going,” You huff, “It’s purely coincidence.”

“(y/n),” Eji warns.

“I’m serious, call Max and ask,” You open the door and can hear the footsteps rushing down the hall. 

Slamming the door for fun and out of spite and head towards the subway. 

While waiting for the train you sit on a bench and pull out your phone realizing on a normal day you would have been long gone to work already. There’s no way you would have stumbled into Ash, Shorter would have slipped away without a trace. You could feel the anger rising in your gut, you had half a mind to go back and really give Ash what for. Every time you and Ash started a shouting match though somehow Eji would diffuse it-or Ash would win. Clenching your phone, you tap your foot angrily looking down the platform. Where the hell was the train, you wanted to get far away from the crazy-at least for a few hours.

“Mind if I sit here?”

You look up at a pair of dark eyes slightly covered by dark bangs a figure shorter than Eji standing there. 

“What do you want Sing?” You sigh sitting back against the metal bench. 

Sing take a seat next to you his signature smirk plastered across his face, “I was in the neighborhood, and Ash called asking me to find out if you were doing anything dumb.”

You had half a mind to at this point, “It’s not me it’s Shorter,” you cross your arms over your chest.

“Wow you guys really are fighting!” Sing looked like he was in awe.

“Oh good,” Your voice goes up an octave in sarcasm, “Everyone knows!”

“it’s hard not to,” Sing sticks his nose up, “Shorter’s been a real pain in the ass recently.”

You roll your eyes, “Tell me about it.” You look over catching Sing’s eyes and the two of you burst out into laughter. 

You liked Sing he was a little younger than everyone else, but you could tell even while participating in gang activity he was growing up just fine. Always offering to walk you to see Shorter if he was too busy to leave the restaurant, and making you feel better when things with your gang leader boyfriend were tense and strained. Sing was easy to joke around with and didn’t treat you like an outsider of the tightly knit group that had formed. He believed in you 100 percent. The more you thought about it he was kind of like a cute little guard dog. 

“Want some company wherever you’re going?”

“I don’t want to move you too far out of your way, I am going to Broadway to do paperwork for Max.”

Sing just waved you off, “I’m not doing anything anyway, I wasn’t invited to the shakedown.”

You snort and Sing started to gripe over the sound of the train pulling in. That was another thing about Sing, you knew he was capable, hell everyone did, but if they weren’t worried about protecting you or Eji -Sing was next on that list. Truly the little brother to the dynamic duo Shorter and Ash. One-time Sing had been late coming back from a drop off and Shorter was pacing the small livingroom practically pulling his purple hairs out. When Sing did show up Shorter was so mad, he hadn’t answered his phone. Turns out Sing had broken it and Ash bought him a new one the next day. Even as Sing insisted, he could pay for it. 

Deciding to let Sing accompany you because it was better than riding alone to work the two of you swapped casual conversation about idle topics like tv shows or what new dishes Eji was trying. 

“Man,” Sing leaned back while holding the brace bar, “You better bring me leftovers.”

You laughed, “Why don’t you just come over for dinner?”

Sing smiled and you’re reminded once again why you like talking to Sing so much. He was easy to talk to, he wasn’t as serious, he really brought your stress down a level. Sing stayed with you up until you got to the front of the small office building Max was operating out of. 

“Thanks,” You wave as you start ascending the stairs. 

“He’ll be fine after this weekend!” Sing shouted back. 

You pause at the door looking back towards the bottom of the steps. 

Sing gestures a thumbs up, “There’s no way Shorter will still be mad after a weekend away. I could already see his resolve crumbling when I talked to him earlier. He hates being away from you, and being angry,” he winked, “He’s kind of into you, but you didn’t hear it from me.” 

You can feel the blush spreading through your cheeks as you giggle, “I won’t say a word.” 

Dancing your way to the elevator clicking the button for the fifth floor you felt your heart fluttering in your chest. By the time Shorter was back you’d be packed, and everything would be fixed. 

The elevator doors slid open and you met Max with a large smile even when he sheepishly presented you with a large stack of papers to proofread. The deadline was tight, and you knew you couldn’t give him an earful, he was the one getting you into a prestigious school, the work had to be done that day. It was a welcomed distraction as you sat at your desk and started knocking out articles. 

It was nine o’clock when you finished and turning your brain off to Shorter had been the right move. Max drove you home asking about packing and giving you pointers for LA. You decided not to tell him about the drama, you’re not sure what he’d say. Though he was a married man you knew he had his own share of drama with his wife. Maybe you didn’t really want his advice. 

Getting back to the small town house you see Eji sitting with the TV on watching an old movie, your dinner is int eh microwave. You already know how the night is going to go, it’s always the same when Ash and Shorter are out, dinner, snacks, movies, sticking close. The two of you may fall asleep on the couch, or in someone’s bed. You say nothing about what you think they may be doing, and you are each other’s company, there’s comfort in knowing someone is going through the same thing. Eji smiles and you know it’s hollow, he’s worried, you’re worried. You gently hold his hand and the weekend of silent hopes commences. 

You’re practically bouncing off the walls Sunday night. You went with Eji to the store and started making a large meal that afternoon of the duo’s favorite foods. Unsure of Cain would be spending the night you guessed at what he might like. 

“I’m inviting Sing,” You say already tapping on your phone. 

The kitchen looked like a proper welcome home party with food, drinks, and a few decorations. There was a knock on the door, and you gestured for Sing to come in and make himself comfortable. 

Around 11 o’clock you were starting to pace. You weren’t actually sure when they were getting in, hopefully sooner than later. 

1 am was when you heard the first heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. The footsteps aren’t what woke you up though it was Eji getting off the couch jolting Sing awake. Slowly you adjusted to the bright lights you can’t believe you fell asleep with them on. Yawning and stretching the excitement of them coming home hasn’t hit you yet, your head is still fuzzy with sleep. Eji’s standing at the door like a puppy his hands clasped together patiently waiting with a sleepy smile on his face. For a moment it almost slips your mind why. 

Crashing open the door seemed ready to burst from its hinges as everything moves too fast. Ash hobbled in leaning against Cain who had a strong grip around Ash’s waist. Eji was scrambling to Ash’s side while instructing Sing where the first aid kit was because you still hadn’t moved frozen to the couch. No wait- you were standing- when had you stood up? Eji was asking Cain what happened, but he sounded so far away, like his voice was coming through the walls. All at once the world that was chaotic and moving at lightning speed slowed. Sing ran back from the bathroom with the first aid kit, and you swore he was running through jell-o.   
Your feet moved, but you swore you hadn’t told them to. Padding across the hardwood floor in slip resistant kitten socks you push Eji to the side, your hands instinctively grab Ash’s collar. He lets you tug him down to meet your face. You feel hot and cold all at once as you stare into his dim green eyes. 

“Where's Shorter?” You whisper simply. 

Ash is silent Eji is grabbing your shoulder. 

You shake the blonde haphazardly moving yourself more than him. 

“Where’s Shorter!” You scream feeling the fat tears stream down your face. 

“They got him,” Ash’s voice is hoarse. 

“What do you mean they got him!” You can’t stop screaming. 

“y/n” Eji’s voice still sounds like a faraway whisper. 

“Arthur was a little more than we bargained for,” Cain answered gruffly, “Ash’s hurt pretty bad, Shorter let himself get chased and probably caught so we could get out.” 

The tugging on your shoulder feels more forceful and you let yourself get pulled back releasing the death grip on Ash. Finger outlines kept his shirt collar pulled out. Stepping back further you let Eji and Sing attend to Ash and Cain in gentle calming voices. Sticking around to watch doesn’t sit right with you, and you can feel your stomach turning. Instead you run upstairs and enter your room. Slowly you close the door the air feeling like it was sucked out of the room right after. Shakily you put your hands over your mouth, your back sliding against the door. Crying on the floor next to the empty cardboard boxes that were never packed the room is too full- too full of Shorter.


	2. Find Me

The next few days blended together as you laid on your bed feeling emptiness consume you, and if it wasn’t emptiness it was warm fear that came with tears falling freely down your cheeks onto the pillow. Eji came in to visit and give you food you hardly touched. Ash never set foot in your room. 

After the first week passed by with no information on Shorter your door opened, and an anxious figure walked in standing awkwardly. You sat up slowly watching Max card his fingers through his light brown hair. The look on his face gave it all away, he had no idea what to say to you. It was impossible for you to blame him knowing that nothing that came out of his mustachioed mouth would make you feel any less shitty. 

“Sorry I’ve missed work,” The first words you’ve uttered all week. Has your voice always been so timid and broken? 

Max sat at the foot of your bed the weight bending down the mattress, “No, no,” He sounded like he was trying to be careful, “It’s really okay, I know this has been hard.” Another pause and awkward cough, “Which makes this harder.”

You stiffen. 

“You were supposed to leave for California already.”

Shaking your head, you feel your spine stiffen straight, “I can’t go now.”

Max put his hands up, “I know, and I’m trying to explain it to my contact, but do you think you still want to go?”

The turning in your stomach tells you you’re ready to vomit, “I want to go. Just give me another week or two. They’ll find him.” Whispering the last part mostly to yourself. Ash had to find him. 

Without exchanging another word Max stands up and gently pats your shoulder before leaving. 

Alone once again you feel like you should get up and see Ash, maybe he’s found leads. If he’d found them though, why didn’t he just come in and tell you? Biting your lip, you grab your phone from the nightstand scrolling through news outlets. Scanning you’re not sure what you’re even looking for? What would you want to find? That the police found a body that matches Shorter’s description? No. The thought makes you shiver placing your phone back. A knock at the door thankfully pulls your attention away from that rabbit hole. 

Sing walks in, his eyes look puffy and he looks sheepish slowly sliding his feet over the hardwood. 

“How are you?” You ask first.

Sing scoffs, “I should be asking you that.” 

“Terrible,” You answer for the two of you. 

Sing paces in the same way Max had back and forth across the room looking like he had something to say. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets. 

“Sing?” 

Sing’s head shoots up his chin is stiff; he’s clenching his jaw. Dark eyes bore into you, it’s important and he’s not supposed to tell you. It’s not the first time that look has crossed his eyes. 

“Tell me,” You urge crawling out from under your sheets to the edge of the bed. 

“There’s a lead!” Sing exploded. 

With those words you feel new tears push at the corners of your eyes, but you refuse to free them. 

Sing continued, “In an old unused part of the subways station. Rumor has it there’s been a hostage going through questioning for days. From Ash’s gang. (y/n) it has to be him.”

“What are we waiting for!” Hurrying to your closet you start pulling out a clean shirt. 

“(y/n) you can’t go,” Sing’s voice echo’s around the room. 

“Bullshit!” You stomp your foot, “I didn’t go before and look where Shorter is now! I’m going to bring him home with or without you.” 

Confident in your decision you continue picking out clothes listening to Sing shuffle his feet behind you. 

“Fine,” Sing breaks, “But it has to be tonight, Ash is planning on going tomorrow, but there’s no way he’ll let you tag along. If we’re careful and bring some of my guys it’ll be fine. Can you be ready by midnight?” 

You nod furiously, “I wouldn’t be able to wait until tomorrow anyway.”

Placing his hand firmly on your shoulder Sing looks into your eyes. There’s a power behind them you’ve never seen before. In that instant you knew you were in over your head, that it would be the most dangerous thing you’ve ever done. Bright sides, Shorter would be back, and a good article could be written at the end of it all. It all sounded so normal in your head completely blocking out the part where you have to infiltrate a gang hide out. Still the way Sing looked at you, he trusts you to help get back his boss and friend. 

Spending the rest of the day locked inside your room like normal Eji comes in to give you lunch while trying to comfort you. He doesn’t lead on that he knows anything about Shorter as he leaves a plate on top of your dresser, and maybe he doesn’t. Deep down though it feels like Eji’s hiding it, Ash would have told him for sure, Ash doesn’t keep anything from Eji. It hurts to think Eji would keep something so important- like the survival of your boyfriend- form you. Eji talks to you, but you’re mostly unresponsive, your brains a mess worried about what would happen in a few short hours. 

Taking his leave, you’re glad to be rid of Eji’s big sad dark doe eyes. Looking at the sandwich he left your stomach growls and turns at the same time. Your stomachs empty, but the butterflies floating around makes you think nothing will stay down. Swallowing thickly your new concern is your belly betraying you making a noise while stocking through the old station. Smiling to yourself at the thought you lay down closing your eyes, you could do it. 

The sun sets slowly casting your room in darkness, instead of putting on pajamas you’re putting on dark pants and a dark sweatshirt. Looking in the mirror your heart flutters into your throat you were crazy. A gang leader boyfriend, who would have guessed. 

A small clink against the glass of the window makes you straighten your spine- it was really time. Ignoring the shake in your legs you move towards the window slowly sliding the frame up. Sing is standing there propping a ladder in front of your window. Taking a deep breath, you embrace the chill in the air as you climb out of the window and down to the small patch of grass you pretend is a yard. 

“You ready?” Sing asks slinging a black backpack to the ground. 

You just nod not trusting you’d sound confident in the moment. 

“Here put this on,” Sing holds out a black mask, “Just follow my lead (y/n).”

Putting the mask on your face somehow makes you feel more secure, like maybe they won’t see you- or recognize you as a person invading their space.   
Sing was still digging through the bag, “Hope you know how to use one of these.”

Holding out a silver handgun you feel your blood run cold as your fingers wrap around the grip taking it from Sing. It felt heavy in your hand. 

“Alright,” Sing took another gun out of the bag before slinging it back on his shoulder, “Let’s go.”

Behind Sing you followed step for step being his shadow. Your heart was thumping in your rib cage as you scurried across New York through back alleys. Was this what work usually as for Shorter and Ash? Maybe it was time you brought up a career change for them. Sing started to lift a manhole cover and you wrinkled your nose. 

“Are you kidding.”

“After you princess,” Sing snarked. 

“Come on dude, I’m not climbing down there. There has to be another way down.”

“(y/n), this is it if you want to help me save Shorter,” Sing’s gaze was once against strict, “It’s the most discreet way to the abandoned station. Plus you have a mask you’ll be fine.”

A shiver crawls up your spine, “Fine.” You shake yourself out before climbing down the cold slimly ladder. 

Smells from all over the city assault your nose, and it takes everything in your power to not do more than gag. Defeating Arthur suddenly seemed impossible with particles of who knew what going up your nose even through your mask. 

“You act like you’ve never had to do this before,” Sing smirks. 

“I hope I never have to do this again,” You’re sincere. 

Sing leads again, and you think your sneakers sound too loud against the small cement walkway. Every creak, squeak, and open drainpipe sets you on edge. Gripping the gun tight in your hand you wonder if Sing can feel your unease. Eventually the slimy tunnel turned drier after a few turns down tunnels. Tracks were laid bare on the ground replacing the water and most of the sludgy smell. 

Suddenly Sings’ small frame stops in front of you causing you to step on the back of his sneaker. Ready to apologize he turns with his pointer finger over his mouth. He’d stopped right at the edge of a large opening with fluorescent light pouring out like the gates of heaven. The buzzing light fixtures almost hurt your eyes after being in the dimly lit sewer system. Straining your ears, you look over Sing’s shoulder trying to guess his next move before he even knows.   
Sing’s muscles tensed his gun raised before he could step into the bright awkward lights there was a yell. It ripped its way down the tunnel and made your heart stall.

“Shorter,” You whispered stepping forward. 

Sing stuck his arm out in front of you shaking his head, “Careful.”

You nod curtly. 

Craning his neck Sing looks back and forth down the long subway platform. He steps forward into the harsh light stooped over as he hurries towards a pillar near the platform. He signals for you to follow and your legs shake. You stall while he frantically waves you out from behind the rooms opening. Holding the gun tight at your side you rush forward. 

Sing’s dark eyes never leave you, until you both hear the cluster of heavy footsteps that approach you. Pausing like a deer in the headlights you slowly turn your head your whole body shaking. Sing stands giving away his position behind the pillar. His brows are screwed into a scowl as he raises his gun. You want to apologize for making the job harder than it probably would have been if you let Ash go. The first body rounds the corner.   
A tall man panting hard rounds the corner. He looks different, skinnier, you can see his dark eyes usually covered by stupid sunglasses you can’t stand. His Mohawk fell, the purple looked like it was growing out at his roots, you knew he’d ask you to help redye it. The tears in the corners of your eye are for the cuts on his face, the tear through his favorite orange shirt, the bruising on his arms. The blood from everywhere. 

“Shorter,” His name falls like a weight from your lips. 

His smile is crooked and cocky, just the way that made you melt. His eyes squinted and your heart raced, he was okay. 

Completely ignoring anymore direction from Sing you run towards the love of your life with an apology forming on your tongue. Heavy footfall echoes off the arch of the brick walls. Shorter is shaking his hands signaling for you to pause as he rushed towards you. There are gunshots, but you’ve made it this far, turning back seems impossible. With your target in sight you close the gap ignoring the threat chasing him. 

Shorter -as always – meets you halfway. He gingerly lays his fingers over yours and you let him remove the gun from your vice like grip. 

“I’m sorry for leaving,” Shorter whispers in your ear, his breath tickling your neck. 

Turning his back to you, Shorter lifts his gun and starts firing from the direction he came from. Slowly back up you watch his feet as he peppers off shots keeping the rival gang behind a wall of cover. When the gun clicks as Shorter pulls the trigger signaling it’s empty, he turns pushing you gently ushering you towards the entrance to the subway platform. Hearing more shots, you struggle moving forward and trying to see around Shorter to make sure Sing is making his way behind you. Sing is peppering sprays much like Shorter had getting himself enough time to escape and surpass Shorter. 

“Where to boss?” Shorter joked. 

“This way,” Sing sprinted leading the way through the tunnels.

This time with the extra obstacle of avoiding Arthur and his goons. 

“If we take this tunnel it’ll take longer, but it might throw them off our tracks,” Sing made a sharp left.

Without question you followed Sing with Shorter on your heels. Sing stopped halfway through the tunnel and plastered his back against the wall. He was trying to hold in his labored breathing. Shorter followed suit putting his arm around your waist holding you to his chest. You wanted to melt into him as you listened to his rapid heartbeat and irregular breathing. Holding your own breath only letting in enough air to take in the scent that had disappeared from your bed. 

Slowly the voices started to fade off into the distance. With the disappearance of impending doom, the air felt lighter. The treck home was lacking adrenalin, and every time you looked at Shorter you could see the color leaving his face and the bags under his eyes. He was so tired. 

Leaving the tunnels, you were thrilled to be out in the fresh air again. It had only been a few hours since you’d been gone, but it felt like days. As you stretched your arms out you heard a thud. Turning back, you saw Shorter slumped on the ground while Sing checks over him.

"I’ll call Ash,” You say already pulling out your phone. 

Looking around your room at the four cardboard boxes and suitcase you couldn’t believe you finally finished packing. 

A low whistle grabbed your attention, “(y/n) the rooms so empty.” Shorter looked around. 

The bandage on his head had kept you from doing his hair and his roots were really starting to show. 

“It’ll come back eventually,” You answer, “Around the holidays.”

Shorter closes the gap without warning wrapping his arms around you pushing your face into his chest as he lays his chin on your head. 

“I’m sorry for holding you back,” Shorter whispered. 

You push away from him looking at his stupid sunglasses, “You’re not holding me back.”

“I didn’t want you to go because,” he pauses.

This is it, and you’re holding your breath. 

Shorter shakes your head, “I didn’t want to become your burden as you go out and find yourself. I mean I’m a one trick pony, and you. You’re so much more. What happens when in six months some California guy with a normal job sweeps you off your feet and you never come back.” 

You feel your heart crack as you gently place your palm on Shorter’s bandaged cheek, “You could never be a burden. I literally got into a shootout because of you, if anything you push me towards adventure.” You pause as heat blooms in your chest, “Why don’t you come with me.” 

A thin blush dusts Shorter’s cheeks, “Are you kidding, I’d get so bored in California, and Ash wouldn’t be able to watch all of New York without me.” 

“You could be the California guy with a normal job,” You joke. 

“Never in a thousand years,” Shorter kisses your forehead. 

The thumping in your chest picked up, “We can do this,” the confidence in your voice is nothing new, but you’ve felt more powerful since the gang shoot out you participated in, “I promise to always come back to you.”

Shorter snorted, “That’s so cheesy, but somehow I knew you’d say that.” Stepping back Shorter dug into the front pocket of his baggy jeans. Pulling out a small red box he gingerly pulls back the top.

“Shut the fuck up,” You gasp your heart rapidly beating. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Shorter’s cheeks were a deep red visible even behind some of the sunglasses covering, “It’s just so you don’t forget about me.”  
Shorter takes the small ring out of the box before tossing the red satin box on the bed. Extending out his hand you slip your fingers over his calloused palms. He’s warm, it’s giving you goosebumps. Slowly Shorter wraps his gentle fingers, that had the strength to pull triggers hundreds of times over, treating you as if he’d break your finger. One knuckle at a time the ring fit over your finger leaving a new weight that you wouldn’t be able to ignore for days. The ring itself was silver with green metal twisted around the top tot eh middle where a bright blooming red rose sat. The rose had a small red gem in the middle that sparkled as Shorter turned your hand. 

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Shorter’s smile was lopsided. 

Convincing yourself not to cry you threw your arms around your incredibly tall boyfriend causing him to lean down so you wouldn’t have to stretch too much.   
“It’s perfect,” You giggled into his ear. 

“I love you,” Shorter said it as if it was the easiest thing to declare to the world. 

Leaning back grinning you answered, “I love you too.”

Shorter kissed you like it was the last day he’d ever see you, his lips firm against your own. You wanted to melt into his warmth knowing it would be a while, but you would meet again. You promised


End file.
